


Favors for Dad

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex for Money, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria(Lancer) is happily married to Guinevere a fashion model while Artoria is the owner of many casinos throughout England as well as a private buffet in London. They had a child named Mordred who is age 20, Mordred wants to get the new iPhone X but doesn’t have enough so she decides to ask her dad Artoria  for some money but she’ll have to do something for it. ;)
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Kudos: 19





	Favors for Dad

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older ones I drafted long long ago.

It’s another rainy day in London and for Mordred another day of work. For the past three months she’s been working as a hostess at her favorite buffet before that she worked two other jobs but quit due to low wages. Now that the iPhone X is out and quickly running out of stock, Mordred has been working her ass off to stay overtime, working extra days but it’s still not enough. 

Even though Mordred was born rich her father Artoria never gave her an allowance, she wanted Mordred to experience the hardships of labor and how money must be worked for. Both Artoria and Guinevere raised Mordred right in turn Mordred isn’t spoiled like every other rich kid.

Even 2 weeks worth of paycheck isn’t enough Mordred was exhausted and irritated.

“Jesus still not enough come on!”

Mordred flopped face first into her bed groaning out of frustration. Then she heard a quiet knock on her partially open door.

“Come in.” Mordred said not moving to look up to see who it was.

“Hey sweetie, I heard you groaning up here what’s wrong?”

It was her loving mother Guinevere, now Mordred sat up to face her mother with sadness and frustration in her eyes.

“Hey mom, I’ve been working but butt off for the past two weeks to get enough for the iPhone X but it’s still not enough and they’re running out of stock soon.”

She said as she moved to embrace her mother. Letting out a sigh.

“Oh sweetie, I know how much you want it but-“

“Stop calling me that mom I’m not a baby anymore y’know.”

Guinevere was abruptly cut off by Mordred, Guin responded with a light chuckle as she moved her hand to stoke Mordred’s beautiful golden hair.

“C-can you give me some money? Just a little bit please mom, please?”

Mordred said in a pleading and hesitant voice, Mordred never asked for much unless it was her birthday or Christmas. Guinevere became silent for a bit thinking about her request. The anticipation is killing Mordred after what seemed like hours Guin smiles and said.

“How about you ask your father for some sweetie.”

“Mom! I thought I told you not to call me that.”

With that, a heavenly laugh escaped Guinevere’s mouth, she should’ve known she would say no even though she technically didn’t. Guin kissed Mordred on the cheek which Mordred wiped off and left the room phone in hand seeing if her father had time to talk. After trying six times Mordred was ready to give up until on the seventh time Salter picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey dad.”

“Oh, hello Mordred need something?”

There was a slight pause but Mordred pulled herself together and took a deep breath.

“Can...I please have some money?”

Artoria didn’t respond, only the sound of phone static was present. It was driving her crazy. Finally she responded.

“I’ve been pretty busy today so how about you come visit me at my office around six or seven tonight to talk about it Huh? How does that sound?”

Mordred was a bit shocked, that wasn’t a response she was expecting but nonetheless she was happy she got one and it wasn’t a straight up no.

“Yep, works for me dad, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mordred hung up. Throughout the day she spent hours trying to come up with a persuasive reason on why she needs the money. She was in the middle of practicing until she heard a ring come from her phone.

It read, “I’m free right now come to my office.”

Mordred was both excited and nervous; she never finished practicing her monologue. Putting on her signature red jacket over a white tank top and short blue jeans and headed out the door to her chauffeur. The drive to Artoria’s office was pleasant and quiet London was beautiful at night. After a long drive she arrived and she checked in with the receptionist and took the elevator to Artoria’s office. When the doors opened she saw her dad standing there with a light hearted smile.

“Hey dad…”

Artoria said nothing and she slowly walked up to Mordred and pulled her into a hug. Still saying nothing she led Mordred to her desk. Mordred was slightly confused on what was happening.

“You want some money right?”

“Y-yeah” Mordred said nervously, still trying to figure out what her dad planned to do.

“You’ll have to do me a favor…” a little smile crept up her lips. Mordred never saw her dad smile like that before. Artoria closed the small gap between the two of them and moved her hands to her “son's” breast, groping them.

“D-DAD! wh- what’re you doing?”  
Mordred was shocked nonetheless her eyes widened and her breath hitched as Artoria moved her lips to latch onto her neck. 

“Don’t resist, you want the money right? Besides I’ve seen the way you look at me”

Artoria let out a chuckle into Mordred’s neck. Mordred had to admit she did look at her “Dad” that way sometimes especially if she was wearing those short shorts. But she never thought that she would notice. Mordred blushed in embarrassment.

“B-b-but what abou-“

Mordred was silenced by a kiss from Artoria, her tongue forced its way into her mouth, she couldn’t help but moan into her mouth slowly giving into desire. Artoria broke the kiss and a strand of saliva stretched between their lips.

“This will be our little “father-son” secret.”

Artoria gave a naughty smile and squeezed Mordred’s tits causing her to let out another hitched moan, they were about the same size as her own.

“Look at my “boy” all grown up, but still a virgin”

“D-dad…”

“I know I know”

Artoria chuckled, Mordred was teased by her “father” for still being a virgin at age 20 and was embarrassed by it blushing slightly. Artoria made another move and reached around to slap Mordred’s ass earning a moan from Mordred. She gently pushed her onto her knees and began to undress in front of Mordred who was visibly shaking. she giggles.

“Don’t worry I’ll go slow for you baby.”

“Come on dad I’m not a kid anymore…” she whined.

Mordred was then suddenly smacked in the face by Salter’s hard on it was big and thick no wonder why mom moaned so loud. Although inexperienced Mordred saw enough pornos to know what to do she grabbed the cock and stroked it awkwardly. After a while she built up the courage to take it in her mouth making her grunt in pleasure but she could only take so much of it out of her mouth before her gag reflexes kicked in. Mordred began bobbing her head back and forth giving her a blowjob.

“Mmm, you’re doing pretty g-good for your first time.”

Mordred blushed having received praise from her “father”

“Thank you daddy.”

Mordred was deep into the moment she quickly found that she was starting to enjoy herself. She moves her hand to pat Mordred on the head. Soon she began thrusting into Mordred’s mouth faster and harder leaving her little chance to rest, she was close to cumming.

“J-just a little more.”

She groaned out before grabbing Mordred’s head with both her hands as she shot her load into Mordred’s mouth. It was creamy, salty and so much of it her cheeks began to puff out due to the amount of cum she was leaking. Artoria pulled out.

“Be a good girl and swallow.”

Although it was a struggle, Mordred little by little was able to gulp down a good amount of cum albeit over a few gags. Once she finished she opened her mouth to show that she’d finished her meal. Artoria gave a satisfied smile.

“Mmm...good girl.”

With little chance to recover she pulled Mordred up to her feet and licked her lips, her tongue trying to scoop up any leftover cum in her mouth.

“Mmmm...I love your tongue daddy.”

Mordred moaned into the kiss, and Artoria chuckled. She deepened the kiss, making Mordred moan into her mouth; she finally broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. She was still hard and ready to go for another round. Mordred was gently pushed onto her father’s desk, her legs hoisted into the air, she looked down to see her father’s erect cock hovering over her virgin pussy. 

Mordred was nervously shaking; she had never taken a dick before let alone her dad’s way bigger than 1 or 2 fingers. Artoria saw Mordred’s nervous expression and she quickly turned away, Mordred hated being seen weak or scared. Artoria simply laughed whole-heartedly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow if you can’t hand-“

“I can handle anything!”

Mordred quickly blurted out before turning her head away again. Artoria smiles seeing this as an invitation. With no words she pushed the tip of her cock into Mordred’s tight opening causing her to tense up to the massive cock about to penetrate her, slowly she thrusted in a bit deeper groaning in the process. Mordred had a hard time surprising a whine but the pain was too much and she gripped onto Artoria’s arms holding her legs in the air. 

She didn’t notice but she was panting heavily. Suddenly without warning Artoria slid her cock in all the way reaching the cervix, Mordred letting out a pained cry and digging her nails into Artoria’s arms.

“Sorry sweetie I didn’t mean to slide it in all the way.”

Artoria said in a concerned and apologetic tone. Mordred wasn’t able to utter a single word, only a few moans because of the massive cock that had slipped inside her tearing her apart. 

Truth be told she actually enjoyed it a little even if it was a tad bit painful. Mordred began thrusting her hips slowly encouraging her father to actually fuck her Artoria hesitated not wanting to hurt her daughter but she eventually lost control of herself and soon thrusted back and forth at a moderate pace. Mordred whined in both enjoyment and pain as she was slowly adjusting to her cock.

“Nnhh...ahhhh...ah”

Mordred’s soft moans were music to Artoria’s ears turning her on even more making her thrust faster and rougher. This felt good Mordred thought to herself she had never been able to pleasure herself this much before. Any lingering thoughts left in her head were soon washed away as she felt a burning sensation in her pelvis. She squirmed and jolted about.

“Mmm...mmm d-daddy I-I feee-“

She was cut off by Artoria’s hungry kiss muffling her words

“Yes, yes cum for me Mordred cum for me”

Before she could say anything else Mordred felt her entire body vibrate and swirl her insides she screamed flailing uncontrollably she was powerless and she hated that but she couldn’t help but feel the great pleasure it brought her. Mordred’s walls clenched around her cock and she too let out a cry as she shut her load in her daughter’s cunt.

After a few moments Artoria pulled out to reveal a stream of cum mixed in with love juice. Mordred sat up and picked at the cum and her own juice dripping from her pussy.

“I can’t believe you came in me.”

Mordred said as she looked up at her father who was smiling. She then moved down near Mordred’s crotch and liked up all the cum on Mordred’s still very sensitive lips. She then moved up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out inviting Mordred to suck on it. And Mordred did they spend the next minutes or so swapping cum between their mouths until there was nothing left. Artoria reached around Mordred and opened a drawer and took out a big roll of money holding it above Mordred’s face.

“Here you go, a present for my good little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl anymore dad.”

Mordred said as she took the roll of money from Salter. They both cleaned up and dressed Mordred headed for the elevator and before the doors opened she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

“Thank you dad, I love you.”

Artoria nodded with a bright smile.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
